The Mystery of the Fangs:
by Oneka
Summary: A story about the Xiaolin Dragons as they try to stop the world being destroyed by a new threat. And of course, Jack Spicer. Rater T for violence and swearing.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters. They are all copyright to their own creators. But I do own Jay._

_Right, this is my first fanfiction, and I'm hoping to do quite a few chapters for it. Rated T for violence and swearing. Anyway, enough of me, please enjoy the story!_

_In this chapter, expect to see two new Shen-Gong-Wu, and an angry demon. Enjoy._

**:The Mystery of the Fangs:**

"Look alive people, we've got a live one here!" Dojos voice echoed throughout the corridors as he entered the kitchen, where the four Xiaolin Dragons were doing their chores. Kimiko pulled Rais' headphones off him, so that he could actually pay attention to what was going on.

"What is it Dojo?" Clay asked curiously, putting down the plate he'd been washing.

"The Silver Fangs. They're used to bite through anything. Metal, brick, it doesn't matter, they can get through it," Dojo told them all, showing them a scroll.

"I don't get it, why would anyone need to bite through things like that?" Raimundo asked, leaning against the wall, looking at the scroll with an inquisitive expression.

"They were used by a powerful demon many years ago," Master Fung explained, now standing in the doorway. He always seemed to know when they were talking about Shen Gong Wu. "It had been created without fangs. It used the silver fangs a replacement, and used to take blood from mortals," he told them. Kimiko pulled a face, who would want to drink blood?

"So, is that where vampire myths came from?" Raimundo asked Master Fung.

"Very good Raimundo. As I have told you all before, many myths and legends originated from what people had heard about Shen Gong Wu. Vampires were indeed based on the legend of this powerful demon," Master Fung told them all.

"So come on people, let's go get ourselves a new Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo exclaimed.

"Hurry boy, a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself!" Wuya exclaimed angrily, floating about a strange machine Jack Spicer was working on.

"Yeah yeah, chill Wuya, we'll get it," Jack replied, coming out from underneath it and taking his goggles away from his eyes, grinning.

"The hurry! The Xiaolin Warriors have probably already gone to find it!" Wuya yelled fustratedly.

"Here we are. Everybody off," Dojo told them all, changing from a huge dragon into his normal tiny form as the Xiaolin dragons jumped off. Kimiko was wearing a combat top and trousers, her hair pinned up. She'd died it pink for this occasion. Raimundo looked around the field they were standing in.

"Dojo? Anyway you can tell us where it actually is? This place is massive!" Raimundo asked, looking back at the small green dragon.

"Sorry kid, no way to tell. Hey, who's that?" Dojo pointed to a figure quite far away, picking something shiny up.

"I bet it's someone working with Jack. Come on! Let's go," Kimiko said, running over. Everyone else followed, only to stop in their tracks as the figure seemed to disappear. The familiar sound of motors filled the air, and everyone looked up to see Jack Spicer, coming down to land.

"Jack Spicer! Who have you got with you this time?" Omi asked, everyone getting ready to fight.

"Wuya?" Jack replied uncertainly. What was the queball talking about this time? Jack looked at them all with an eyebrow slightly raised his arms folded.

"Forget about them! The Shen Gong Wu is no longer here you insolent fool! You shouldn't have wasted so much time getting here!" Wuya shouted, floating through Jacks head. Jack shivered, his hands moving to his forehead.

"Don't do that! Personal space!" Jack exclaimed, running a hand through his wild red hair.

"It is gone? And that was not a person with you Jack Spicer? Oh no… we have been beaten to the Shen Gong Wu…" Omi sighed.

"But who beat us?" Kimiko wondered aloud, looking around as if trying to find the answer somewhere.

"Oh well, there's always next time," Jack grinned, ducking as Wuya tried to go through him again out of pure anger. "See ya next time Xiaolin losers!" Jack laughed evilly, flying off.

**:Two Years Later:**

"Dammit Rai, give me back my phone!" Kimiko yelled angrily. Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay were all now fifteen. Omi was fourteen.

"Not until I've checked out your messages," Rai laughed, leaping out of Kimikos reach.

"Gather around everyone, a new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself," Dojo told everyone, slithering outside to them all. Clay and Omi had been having a practice battle, while Kimiko and Rai had been arguing. Rai tossed Kimikos mobile back to her, and they all went over to Dojo.

"The Shen Yi Morpher," Dojo read out to them all. "It gives its' possessor the ability to change into any creature they wish," he told the Xiaolin Dragons.

"Sounds warm," Omi replied, looking at the scroll.

"Sounds cool Omi. Cool," Raimundo corrected him with a heavy sigh.

"That too," Omi grinned.

Once they all arrived at the place of the Shen Gong Wu, they jumped off Dojo, and looked over at the snowy mountains surrounding the place. It seemed Jack Spicer was already here, looking around for the new Shen Gong Wu. It was always strange now to see him without Wuya.

"Hey Xiaolin Losers. A little late aren't 'cha?" Jack laughed evilly. They ignored him, and began searching for the Shen Gong Wu. Omi soon spotted Jack grinning, and going towards a cave at the side of the mountain.

"Orb of Tonami!" Omi yelled, pulling the Shen Gong Wu out and aiming it beneath him, being propelled towards the cave. He landed, and ran after Jack. He lunged at what looked like a small black box, and touched it at the same time as his spiky haired adversary. But… a third hand was on the box as well. A girls hand. "Bloody hell," she growled, her yellow eyes glowing in the dark of the cave.

…………………

_Well, that's it for now. I hope there hasn't been a sort of changing Shen Gong Wu before xD Otherwise, I've pretty much messed this up._

_Anyways, in the next chapter expect a new evil villain, and me to torture Jack. Because I do love him so xD_

_Please Read and Review!_


End file.
